Scorpius and Lilly
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: It's been two years since Lilly bumped into a Certain Slytherin, She can't keep her eyes of this blonde boy, causing nearly the whole family to stop talking to her. Rated T for Kissing,
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, thought I would try a ScorpiusXLily fan fic, hope you enjoy! Note: This is not a one shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy', is all I've ever thought about, besides Quiditch, my friends, and work. I can't get him out of my head. My name is Lily Luna Potter, I am 14 years old, I play Seeker, I'm a Slytherin, as well as my brother James, but Albus is a Gryffindor. At the moment all my friends are dating someone, Rose is dating Lysander Scamander, and Roxanne is dating a boy called George Hensworth.

While I'm just stuck here, in my room on holidays, Scorpius will be at the other side of Town, with his mum and dad. Ever since I was 11 years old I've always wanted to know more about him, I can even remember the first time we meet.

_**Flashback**_

"Ouch! Watch where you are going!" A large boy shouts at me. "Sorry, I'm not a first year though." I reply,

"What year are you in?" He replies, trying to remember my face. "No, again, I'm 9, I don't go to Hogwarts until I'm 11. I'm here with my brothers." I answer.

"What's your brother's names?" He asks me, for the first time, I notice he has blonde hair and deep grey eyes. "Albus Severus Potter, First year and James Sirius Potter, Second year." I reply, I suddenly feel embarrassed, I didn't need to tell him there full names!

"I think that's your brother James over there, my dad was pointing him out earlier, I'm a first year, what's your name?" He asks me. "Lily Luna Potter." I reply.

"Hey Lily, don't talk to strangers!" My mum shouts as she drags me away.

_**End of Flashback**_

Looking back, it never felt like I didn't know him. But I don't know him, besides his last name. I'm a third year now, he's a fifth year, he will be finished two years after I'm still stuck in Hogwarts, so I don't know why I bother thinking about him.

Only good thing is that he's in Slytherin to, but he's never seen me again, or if he has, he can't remember me. Well, that was all except for last Thursday, it was so embarrassing! We all had to go to get books at Diagon Alley, and who do I bump into? Yep, you got it, Scorpius.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, watch it!" The person shouts at me, I mumble a sorry. I look up and see the exact same deep grey eyes I saw when I was 11.

"Where have I seen you before?" he asks, trying to remember. Embarrassed, I reply "You're first year of Hogwarts, I bumped into you.." I say, feeling my face go bright red, matching my hair. His eyes widen as he remembers. "Lily Luna Potter?" He asks me, I see he also has a faint blush on his face to!  
>"Yes." I answer.<p>

"Oh, Um.. Well.." He says, ruffling his hair with his fingers, "What house did you get into?" He asks, I couldn't believe he never even noticed.

"Slytherin." I answer again, his faces goes even redder once he realizes he has ignored me for 2 years.

"Sorry, I didn't know, That year I came late to school, my father had a business trip and I had to go with him." He replies.

"Yeah, I remember." I say, turning even redder. "Lily!" My Mum shouts, why does it always end like this?

"Don't Worry, this time I'll look out for you." He says, winking.

"Bye." I nearly whisper, he's just a few inches taller than me, with a slim build and his hair has become longer over summer.

"LILY LUNA POTTER! You come here right now or harry a little bit of help here?" I hear my mum as dad, I turn around and see him trying to break Albus and James out of a fight, trying not to laugh I wave to Scorpius and he actually waves back.

_**The end, constructive feedback welcome, no flames please, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my first chapter.**_

_**From AccioDoctorWho**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, So Here's the next chapter! We are going to skip ahead to End of Summer break, so basically they are all returning to Hogwarts via train except they are all in the same year. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

After our embarrassing meeting at Diagon Alley, his face has stayed in my mind the whole of summer. I'm actually glad to be going back to school, we get to use magic again and this time Scorpius will actually talk to me! My Brothers agree,

Well – not on the Scorpius part, they don't even know, but they hate being stuck at home to, and they LOVE all the attention they get at Hogwarts, epically by the first years. They really are like Fred and George, Well like George anyway, our Uncle Fred died in the Hogwarts battle. Though Albus is at least a bit more sensible than James.

As I push my Trolley through the wall, I try to see Scorpius. But he isn't anywhere, he must already be on the train. "Bye Mum Bye Dad!" I yell and wave to them as I take my stuff out of the trolley and onto the train to find a seat, I decide to turn left, where the first compartment Scorpius is actually sitting by himself! I can't believe my luck! I push the slider door sideways and poke my head through the gap.

"So, can I join you?" I ask him, he turns around like he's turned on a gas pedal by mistake.

"You again? Sure." He says, not bothering to slide over, I sit opposite him after I put my stuff on top. "So, we are actually going to talk this year?" I ask him, he replies "Yeah, if you don't be so cheeky." It sounds mean, but he gives me a crooked smile, it nearly makes me melt, I would have thought he never smiled, I still hardly know him.

"Can we join you guys?" My Brother Albus asks as he opens the door. They don't bother for an answer anyway, James sits next to Scorpius and Albus sits next to me, they can't even sense the awkwardness! The train bell rings, and we all wave to our parents as they appear small dots in our windows. I wonder where Roxanne and Rose could be, probably with their boyfriends.

"Hi James." Scorpius finally says, shaking James hand, me and Albus try not to laugh! Who shakes hands nowadays? His parents must be really strict! "Um, Hi, Scorpius?" James replies, trying not to laugh as well.

"So, have you meet Lily yet?" Albus dares to ask Scorpius.

"Yes Actually," he says, I see him look Albus right in the eye.

"When?" James asks him. "When I was 11." I reply, they can guess the rest on their own. The rest of the train ride was really awkward, I noticed Scorpius kept on looking at me when he though I couldn't see him, I didn't think much of it- I was looking at him as well.

"I'm going to go change into my robs." I say as I leave the compartment with my Hogwarts uniform half an hour later.

_**Scorpius' point of view**_

"What's your deal?" James asks me, I reply "What deal?"

"Duh we saw you staring at our sister dude, creepy." Albus replies, how am I going to pull this off? "No I wasn't her outside view was nicer than mine." I eventually say.

"Oh, that makes sense, I couldn't stop looking outside to! But then why was Lily looking at your view?" Albus replies, I see him close his eyes, he must be thinking, at least James won't figure it out, if Albus does I think he has enough sense not to tell his brother.

I couldn't stop looking at her though! Ever since I saw her at Diagon Alley I haven't been able to stop thinking about her, it's so weird and confusing. I haven't dated anyone yet, don't know why really, suppose no one really stands out besides Lily, but no way would I ask her out – her brothers would make sure I never speak to her again, I can assure you on that.

"Are you guy's going to change into you're robes?" Lily asks us, coming into the carriage and taking her seat.

"I know I am." I reply as I reach for my own robes, it's good not to be a first year. "See you later Lily." I tell her once I see her brothers following me to get changed.

_**Lily's point of view**_

As soon as they leave the carriage I sigh of relive, it's good to relax and be myself for a minute, not Scorpius' Lily or my Brother's Lily, just myself. I find myself putting my legs up on Scorpius' side and drifting slowly off to sleep.

_**The end! Will Scorpius think she doesn't want him in the same carriage? Will here brothers find out? And finally, where are Roxanne and Rose? Constructive feedback allowed, please no flames, next chapter will be up next week. Hope you enjoyed reading my chapter!**_

_**AccioDoctorWho**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! So, here's another chapter, I thought I'd update a bit early, since I'm already 3 chapters ahead of updating! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it, I love this couple and hope you do two! Also, Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

"Lily – Brace yourself, I'm breaking up with George Hensworth!" Roxanne says to me, in our usual meeting place – The Slytherin Girls' dorm, she's the only friend I have in Slytherin, Rose is in Gryffindor.

"What? Why?" I ask, they were getting along fine enough for a couple.

"Cause." She pauses, trying to add dramatic tension, I roll my eyes.

"I like- Scorpius Malfoy." She finishes, his name I never thought would come out of her mouth – she likes my Scorpius? Wait.. When did Scorpius become mine? He's not an object..

"Okay.." I reply, trying to sound like this doesn't annoy me, but it does! So much! Now I have competition! And I can't even tell my best friends now I am in love with him to! This REALLY stinks! Wait, did I just say in love with him? No way!

"So, think you can introduce me to him? You are his friend now! He talks to you so much!" She goes on and on about his blonde hair and awesome grey eyes – which I could go on about forever, it isn't fair, why does she have to have the same crush as me?

"Sure Roxanne, but that's a month's free potion's help you're bargaining on." I reply, I might as well get something out of this terrible plot.

"Sure! Anything to make me exist! So when can you introduce me?" she asks.

_**Scorpius' point of view.**_

I'm sitting by myself in the common room – finally some peace. Lily enters the room with a random girl behind her.

"Hi Scorpius." She says, "Hi Lilly." I reply.

"This is Roxanne, Roxanne this is Scorpius." She finishes.

"Hi Scorpius." Apparently Roxanne says in this high girly voice. "Hi Roxanne.." I answer, why is it whenever I'm alone someone always wants to meet me? I really don't get it.

"Do you want to meet sometime?" Roxanne asks me, I don't want to say no to a friend of Lily's, but Roxanne is really not my type. "Sure, I've got to do potions now, so see you guys later." I reply, trying to make a lie seem realistic. Which isn't easy.

I walk up to the boys dorm and find Lily behind me – somehow without Roxanne.

"Sorry, she made me introduce to you, I knew you were lying – she couldn't tell though. So if you aren't into Roxanne who are you into?" she asks me. "I.. Hey.. Wait a minute! Since when did you care about who I liked?" I ask her. I wait for an answer, a answer I never get!  
>"So, did you know James has a girlfriend?" I try to distract her, this is true – James hasn't told his parents or brother or even sister yet!<p>

"What?" Lilly answers, her mouth drops and makes a popping sound, I try not to laugh when I answer her question. "Yeah – Her name's Lucy Everwood, she's a fourth year." I reply.

"WH-aa-tt? James tells me everything! He has a girlfriend? I can't wait to tell Albus!" She replies, a moment after a thought crosses her mind and Lilly runs off as quickly as she does on a Quidditch field. At least I didn't have to tell her she's the girl I like. I would have been so embarrassed!

_**Lilly's point of view**_

I can't believe James has a girlfriend! He never told me! As soon as I reach Albus in his normal place – the Library, I pass him a note under the table.

'**Guess what?'** I write.

"_**What?"**_ He writes back,

"_**James has a boyfriend!" **_I reply, nearly shouting it out load!

"_**WHO?"**_Albus says out load.

"_**Lucy Everwood! Forth Year! You're year!"**_ I write back to him.

He's mouth goes down, into a big 'o'.

As I leave the library I pat his head, he's still sitting there stunned, from across the room, I finally see what Albus is staring at – Lucy Everwood, bookworm, okay – I now see why he was so shocked – James's never entered the library once in his entire live!

Just by luck I happen to see James in the corridor- "Hi, So what's up with Lucy?" I ask him, his face turns a bright red and he starts stumbling words out of his mouth –

_**The end! How's James supposed to explain he's dating Lucy to his baby sister? And will Scorpius ever make the move to take Lilly out on a date? Finally but not least – Where does Albus find himself in all this confusion? Find out next Chapter with possibly 4 different point of views! Constructive feedback welcome, no flames please;**_

_**AccioDoctorWho.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, it's me again, not sure where I'm going with this chapter, so let's see what happens! Ps. Only reason this chapter is up early cause I'm going to be at my friend's house on Friday so yeah! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

"Nothing.. Why? Who told you?" James finally answers me, "Scorp did, so.. Are you really dating her?" I ask him, making his face blush a Weasly red.

"Yes, if you must know. Why?" He asks me again, I reply "Oh, Cause I would have thought your grades would have been higher and all.. Anyways, I've got to go speak to Rose!" After I've turned the corner, I check to see if he's still there, and he is, still bright red and in shock, oh I love it when I get James!

I soon find Rose near a classroom, but she doesn't seem to be near the door. "Guess what?" I ask her,

"What?" she replies, "James is dating Lucy!" I tell her,

"Oh? You and Albus didn't know about that?" she answers, what does she mean? We didn't know about that?

I look around quickly thankfully no one else is there, just in case I whisper to her "I think I have a crush on Scrop."

"Who's Scorp?" She asks, confused. "Scorpius. Please – just whatever you do, don't tell Roxanne or Scorpius, I couldn't handle it if either of them knew!" I say in a rush, she starts laughing so hard I think she might fall on the ground. I stand there for five minutes trying to calm her down. Professor Neville walked past, but thankfully ignored her.

"Look- Are you done yet?" I ask her, her face goes back to her normal colour then she splutters out

"You like Scorpius? Lilly are you serious? The boy who ignored you for two years?"

"Well, for your information, we are now friends – if you haven't noticed while snogging your boyfriend." I reply, storming of in a rage, why can't I like someone but all my friends can? What is the world turning into? Once I reach the Slytherin Common room, I see Roxanne standing there, tapping her foot in a mad manner, Rose wouldn't, would she?

"So, YOU LET ME MAKE A FOUL OF MYSELF IN FRONT OF MY CRUSH, THEN YOU DON'T TELL ME HE'S YOUR CRUSH TO, AND – I EVEN STOPED DATING GEORGE FOR YOUR BENIFET?" She screams at me, "Hold on a minute- you said my benefit? And plus – I had a crush on him since I was eleven." I reply.

At that very moment, the rest off the Slytherin's come down from there bedroom's having heard what I said. I don't believe it, I just told my house's population I have a crush on Scorpius, just and from that realization, I spot him among the crowd with a mouth hanged open, I am doomed - for the rest of my life, she continues screaming at me.

For once I don't stay and listen, I can't bare all the looks I'm being given, I rush out of the common room to find Albus, he's the only one I can trust anymore. Just before I left, I think I hear Scorpius' voice from the crowd yelling my name, but I can't look at him right now, he knows I like him.

I find Albus near Hagrid's hut, reading a book, I sit down next to him, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, looking up from his book. "Roxanne broke George, Scorpius, James date's Lucy, Scorpius knows." I say in one breath, trying to contain the tears in my eyes.

"Wow, Lily slow down there, take deep calm breaths." Albus instructs me, I try – I really do, but I can't help it, a sudden burst of tears comes out and I can't stop crying, I'm pretty sure I saw Albus send out a patrounus to someone, Albus comes down and sits next to me, I just keep on crying, he tries to make me feel better – but he just doesn't get it.

Out of no-where _Victoire appeared, she finally managed to stop me from crying, "What's wrong?" she asks me, once I have no tears left to give out to the green grass. "Everything." I reply, she pulls me into a hug, I think she told Albus to go away, I never saw him after Victorie said that._

"So, now you are feeling better, what makes it the hardest?" She asks, facing me, "He knows I like him." I mutter as a reply.

"So, Who knows you like him?" she replies, trying not to smile. After a few even breaths I reply "Scorpius." She sits there like she's been turned to stone for at least 2 minutes.

"Who?" Victorie replies.

_**That didn't turn out how I expected it to, this is a surprise to me as well as you! I would say lol, but that isn't proper grammar, so yeah.. anyways thank's for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be up next week once again. Please no flames, but constructive feedback welcome.**_

_**AccioDoctorWho**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't know why, but I suggest listing to Rolling in the Deep by Adele to set the mood, I guess I think it's ScorpiusxLily's song. Hope you enjoy next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

"Scorpius." I reply once again.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" she asks again, "Why can't I like who I like?" I nearly scream at her, what's wrong with liking a Malfoy? Scorpius isn't bad. Not like his father used to be. It's not fair, why does everyone blame him for his father's actions? This annoys me so much, even if I've just embarrassed myself in front of my whole house, and news travels really quickly in Hogwarts, just my luck.

"It's just a shock – Uncle Ron told the whole family to stay clear of him the first time Scorpius came to Hogwarts." She answers me, not really answers – more like warns me to stay away from him, but I can't no matter how long I live I will never be able to stay away from Scorpius and his deep grey eyes.

"It's not fair, why does everyone judge him by his father's ways?" I ask Victorie, who's still trying to understand what's going on herself.

"It's how life is, but you could always go on doing what you are doing now, not caring what anyone else says because you know he's not the same person as his father." She replies, finally in an even voice.

"Finally, someone reasonable." I reply, which makes her confused even more!

"What do you mean.. Someone reasonable?" She asks me, looking directly in my eyes. "Everyone today, just everyone's been unreasonable. James suddenly has this girlfriend he's been dating behind myself and Al's back, then Roxanne gets a crush on Scorpius and breaks up with George, after that I had told Rose I like Scorpius, I won't get to much into that – but she told Roxanne which is why now Scorpius knows; I have a crush on him, you might think that's ok, but it isn't – not when the whole school knows as well." I answer her, she takes a few minutes to digest this into her mind, it's amazing all this can happen in one day.

"Well, this seems like what happened to me once, well – me and Teddy that is, but that's another story, I think you should go back inside, and endure what's waiting for you, it won't do you any good staying out here, it just makes it worse. To all those people in your house, they are going to think Roxanne should be the one crying, so don't be too harsh on their judgments, good luck." She replies, vanishing back to wherever Victorie was before, how she knows all this is a wonder.

I wait another 5 minutes, I know I shouldn't, I can't help it. Eventually I get up, head to the common room. I knew I should have waited longer – Roxanne is being held in a hug by one of the older Slytherin girls, and she's crying, I walk past her – thankfully the older girl doesn't spot me.

Once I reach the bedroom, I find Albus and James waiting there for me.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here!" I reply, trying to keep my voice down, it's one thing to have boys in your room. But to have another house person here is forbidden.

"Yeah, well.. Albus said you seemed pretty upset, but it looks' like Roxanne is crying her eyes out." James replies darkly, his eyes aren't the same as normal, they have a blank look about them, staring at me. "Look, it's not my fault that Scorpius doesn't like her, why don't you throw her a pity party instead?" I ask him, while Al just stares at me open mouthed.

"What's happened to you Lily? It's him isn't it, I knew this would happen." James replies, passing not even a glance in my direction.

"James has a point Lily, family before boys. Well, in my case girls." Albus replies, trying to be reasonable.

"Well it doesn't matter for you? Does it? You don't even like anyone, and I – I liked him before she did." I reply, moments after I realize what I said, Albus and James stare at me like I've gone mad.

"YOU LIKE THAT MALFOY, NOT ONLY THAT MALFOY, YOU LIKE A MALFOY!" James screams,

"It can't be that hard to believe James, you are dating a bookworm." Albus tells him. James gives Albus a death glare, and just my luck – Scorpius enters the room, as soon as he realizes the commotion, he stands there awkwardly, while both my brothers happen to give him death glares, while I do nothing but stare at my feet.

_**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to suggest any feedback grammer or problems with spelling, no flames please, next chapter will be up next week.**_

_**AccioDoctorWho**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter! I updated early since I'm already writing chapter 10! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

"Hi?" Scorpius says, but his voice comes out as a squeak.

"Get out of here." James replies darkly once again. "Let him stay." I finally speak, the shock in Scorpius' face is priceless, but I don't like the look Al's face gives me at that statement.

"Look, I realize somehow I've disturbed a family's friendship, and I'm very sorry for that – but I'd just like to know what I did before I go." Scorpius address James who is staring there open mouthed.

"Oh, well that's easy, it wasn't you're fault that Roxanne and Lilly had to fall in love with you.." Albus says, making me turn bright red.

"They what?" Scorpius asks, turning a Weasly red as well as me.

"Duh, they have a C-R-U-S-H on you!" James shouts at him, which makes me turn even redder than my hair!

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asks James,

"Yes, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now!" James answers, in a really annoyed tone.

"Look, guys, can you not take it out on Scorpius?" I ask them, they go talk in a corner for the time being, but still keep an eye on us.

"So, you have a crush on me?" He asks, for some reason his blush fades, mine does to. "Well.. I wouldn't call it a major one." I reply, trying to keep my cool.

"Sure, I believe you. Not as major as a family splitting apart to be with me. But I don't mind if you do have a real crush either." He tells me, giving me that cheeky lopsided grin I love. "Fine, I do, but don't get to big headed mate." I reply, he looks at me for a moment, as if he's about to kiss me, but he realizes something and steps back a notch.

"What's wrong Romeo? Cat's got you're tong?" I hear James call from the other side of the room, no wonder he thought twice. "You guys better leave before a teacher spots you, it's nearly curfew they always' check's the room around know." I tell James and Al.

"Like we didn't know." They both reply walking out of the room, and somehow at the same time giving Scorpius death glances.

Once they leave the room Scorpius says "Well, that was awkward. I don't like the idea of your brothers hexing me." I giggle, that would be a strange sight.

"Wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to be ruined i suppose?" I tell him, he acts shocked and upset. It's so obvious that he's faking though. I think about kissing him, it's weird, but he's 2 years older than me, he wouldn't find it weird at all.

"So, can I have a kiss in return?" He asks me, I can't believe I finally get to, it's what I've pondered on for so long these summer holidays. "Ok." I simply reply.

He leans towards me and I close my eyes, as soon as our lips brush each other's it feels wonderful, nearly like fireworks, we seem to be able to work in sync, without even talking. His hands are on my hips and his eyes are closed, but I am staring at his cute face.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" One of our teachers on duty yells at us, breaking us apart. We both blush as red as chrisom, it's curfew, we completely forgot.

"Nothing Miss." Scorpius replies going out of the room. I see James in the distance sniggering, great, now my brothers will know I've kissed him, how will I stop them from Hexing Scorp?

"And you, don't let boys in you and your friends room again! Consider yourself lucky!" She says, leaving the door wide open behind her. I can't believe we got spot by a teacher, our first kiss to! This stinks.

"You kissed him, after all you've done? You kiss him?" Roxanne says darkly, I jump, she's been standing behind the door all this time? I am so doomed!

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter should be up next week, sure- I feel sorry for Roxanne, but I just love ScorpiusxLilly. Once again, please don't leave flames, constructive feedback is always welcome.**_

_**AccioDoctorWho**_


	7. Author's note and Chapter 7

_**Authors note**_

I thought I would leave an author's note – yes, I am English.

I just write all my chapters quickly because sometimes I forget them :/

To all the beta's out there that comment badly without constructive feedback, here's an example my friend got,

_**From: smashbrawlguy ( .net/u/2040669/ )**__**  
><strong>__** Reply URL: .?rwid=143935306**__**  
><strong>__** -**__**  
><strong>______**  
><strong>__** No, this should not be a twoshot. In fact, you should delete this from FFnet.**__**  
><strong>__** It's been featured for "Bad Fanfic Friday" on the Cheezeburger Network.**__**  
><strong>______**  
><strong>__** My personal thoughts: I weep that the art form of the written word has been**__**  
><strong>__** reduced to this.**_

As you can see, she got no word of advice on how to improve, just that her story was bad. That was her first ever story and the only person that can be bothered to review doesn't give her feedback to help improve her story.

So, this is a note to all beta's out there, leave constructive feedback don't just tell them how bad there story is. I'm not sure if it's just me who thinks this.

Ps. For my story I'm getting my friend to edit it for me, so there should be less mistakes, I also will re-edit the chapters before this but there will be no major changes.

Thank you for reading, and if you would like to leave _**constructive feedback**_ for my friend's story here are there links:

h t t p : / / www . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 7 6 7 3 1 2 / 1 / A p o l o g i z e

_**and as you can see, at the bottom of the page, it says "No flames please".**_

h t t p : / / w w w .f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 2 7 5 2 9 0 / 1 / E n v y _J e a l o u s y _ a n d _ t h e n _R e v e n g e

_**So anyways, thanks for reviewing so far ;)**_

Here's the next chapter

_**This is a bit of a longer chapter, so I hope it's okay, ScorpiusxLily forever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

It's been weird, dating Scorpius I mean, I like him a lot and everything, it's just the stares I've gotten through the corridors these past few days that haunt me. Now Roxanne isn't even looking in my direction, or Rose. It's sad to know I've lost them – in the time being of course, they can't stay mad at me forever right?

Last time James spoke to me a few days was very harsh, considering what he's done in the past

_**Flashback**_

"Why? Are you trying to break up our family over a stupid boy?" He yells at me, his brown eyes stare glaring with rage, and once again – his face is Weasly red. "I'm NOT! Look, James, I'm not giving up Scorpius, no matter how hard things get. It's Roxanne who's being silly – it's obvious Scorpius doesn't like her, don't you think she would have figured it out by now?" I tell him.

He looks at me like he doesn't even know me, and answers "Think about this Lily, The way you love Scorpius, when you first had your 'crush', but then you're best friend steals the boy you like, then kisses him, and the boy won't even say hi to you."

_**End Flashback**_

That's the last thing James has said to me in these past few days, and I'm telling the truth – not one word from him, Uncle Fred, Hugo, Grandma, Rose, or Mum. Dad and Albus and Scorpius are the only ones' being reasonable, yeah – Victorie was, until she heard I kissed Scorpius, now she won't even talk to me either, it's so frustrating. Can't everyone get over the fact that Scorpius like's me and not Roxanne? It's so obvious.

"Are you still sitting there?" I hear Scorpius say as he pokes his head around my shared room.

"Yeah, Don't feel like more people staring at me." I reply, I'm a bit confused by his gesture, doesn't he know our whole family's falling apart? "I was wondering – could you do a favor for me and my family?" I ask him, watching his face turn into confusion.

"Alright – but what am I going to do?" He asks me, I can't help staring into his grey eyes. "To tell Roxanne your not into her, and you are dating me now." I ask. Now I wish I had never said it – the shock on Scorpius face is to much.

"It's just our family – it's breaking apart, please – James, Hugo, Rose, Uncle Fred, Grandma or even my own mother aren't talking to me. Just cause you choose me over Roxanne." I try to explain in better detail, this information just shocks him more – how he didn't notice all the Weasly cousins glaring at me in the hallways is really odd.

"Let me make this clear Lily, I'm not doing this on your behalf, I'm doing it on my own. If I knew this was going on – I would have stopped it ages ago, I can't believe this has happened over me, I'll gently brake it to Roxanne, but you can't ever tell her you asked me, cause I'm making this on my own behalf, I don't want another quarrel to start." As soon as he finishes he walks out of the room – without saying goodbye. I hope he will look at me the same way after he's done with Roxanne, cause I sure know James won't, he will know too well that I asked Scorp.

_**Scorpius Point of view**_

It's impossible this is all happening cause of me, I don't know how to break it to Roxanne smoothly, is there a nicer way of saying I'm not into you? I seriously don't think so. It's hard – being the boy I mean, there's so many different types of girls that gets crush's on you, and there's only one that matters. How do you break it to them easily? I might have an answer – if this works well.

"Hey – Lucas?" I ask him, you probably don't know him, he's the first wizard in his family, he has blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yeah?" He answers, I can't believe how I forgot – "So, remember you had a crush on Roxanne?" I ask him, he never said it ended, and I don't think it has either, his face is turning bright red.

"Yes, why?" He asks me, this is really weird – normally it's the girl who does the match making.

"Do you still like her?" I avoid answering his question, this could get me out of this whole situation.

"Yes, if you must know. I wouldn't mind asking her out – if she wasn't so into you." He replies, his eyes sort of go all stormy, it's hard to explain. "Yeah –well that's the thing, you should ask her out soon dude." I reply, just before I turn the corner to go find Roxanne – at least this way she won't be that sad.

"Hey, Roxanne?" I ask her, it's pretty lucky I found her so quickly, her face brightens up as she sees me, this is so awkward.

"Yes Scorp?" She answers, she bats her eyelashes at me, which is an attempt to flirt – I think. "Hey, look- I'm flattered you like me and all, but I'm not so – so sure about you, but I hear a rumor Lucas is pretty into you." I reply, at this her eyes darken, but suddenly lighten at the sound of Lucas' name.

"So, sorry – I hope you can find another." I reply, trying to sound apologetic.

"Hey, Thanks Scorpius, means a lot – most guys aren't that nice in breaking their feelings." She replies, I breathe a sigh of relief – for a minute I thought she was going to throw hex's in my direction. She walks away, I notice that her shoulders drop, I guess she's sad – but at least she will have someone else to look forward to chasing her around all day.

I make one more stop before I go back to talk to Lily,

"Hey Lucas, just saying – she's free." I tell him on my way past, he's suddenly very happy and actually running out the room – poor kid. Even if he's the same year as me.

Just as I turn the corner I find Lily standing there – she looks at me oddly, as if she expected me to actually have been hexed.

"Lils, I can actually be kind you know! Besides – She's going to have Lucas running after her all day." I tell her, just as I do tell her – she seems to know something I don't. "What?" I ask her.

"You said Lucas right?" She asks again,

"Yeah, why?" I answer her.

"He was Roxanne's crush just before you – and it was a much stronger crush than yours." She replies giggling, a stronger crush than me? Is she serious?

_**So- hope you enjoyed the chapter! I made it a bit longer, since I couldn't find a suitable place to stop the chapter, feedback welcome, please don't flame**_

_**AccioDoctorWho**_

_**Ps. New chapter will be up next week. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's the next chapter! Spoiler: Things get better for Lilly!**_

_**Ps. Just saying until I get another 6 Review's I won't post the next chapter, heheheheheee...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own George Hensworth and Lucas, love LillyxScorpius forever! **_

These past few days have been getting better, Hugo and Roxanne are slowly talking to me again, and Uncle George is sending his joke shop packages again as well. James won't talk to me since I'm still dating Scorpius, who is a slow starter – not the first move kind of guy like James is. But I find that alright – I like to boss people around, not in that sense though.

"Lilly?" I hear my name being called, I turn my head around the corridor to find Rose standing there. "Yes?" I answer her.

"Can we be friends again?" She asks, sounding sorry, I do miss her – but I still don't like how she told Roxanne, but family's family. "Sure, as long as you realize I'm not going to stop dating Scorpius." I tell her, that's what I've been telling all my family lately.

"Yes, I do realize this – I've acted like a three year old and I'm sorry. But I'm still confused – What's Lucas doing running around after Roxanne?" She asks me, her face is confused, I try not to laugh – that's all that Roxanne's been talking to me about. Thankfully she is over Scorp.

"I've heard they are the next couple." I tell her, she laughs and I can't help myself either, out of all this Roxanne has gotten herself a good boyfriend – George was – a bit absent on most days. She heads of laughing her head off- not noticing her own boyfriend ahead of her, they end up bumping into each other, but her boyfriend kisses her instead of calling her names – like other boys do. Scorp doesn't do much of that – kissing I mean, guess I should have expected it, but still – it's annoying.

"Hey Lils, why are you staring at them? Isn't it a bit disturbing?" I hear Scoprius come up to me and whisper in my ear. "She's my friend – well, it's not disturbing to me anyway." I reply, I turn to see his face in a state of shock – we still have to learn so much about each other, it's impossible.

"Really? If I didn't know better- you have a crush on Rose's boyfriend." He replies, trying not to laugh at his wrong calculation. It's him I still have a crush on, even if we are together now, those dark grey eyes always burn my own. But not of tears, of joy.

"No, and you know it." I say, not bothering to tear my eyes out of his view.

"Are you sure?" He replies, raising his eyebrow, "Yeah, I'm sure Scorp." I reply, he gives me that lopsided grin again- the one he rarely gives to other people, this makes me blush and he notices. "Oh – wait, I've got it- you have a crush on me!" He replies, trying to make it sound like he just thought of it – which makes me roll my eyes.

Scorpius suddenly leans in, the middle of the corridor and kisses me – right then and there. A proper kiss, not like our first. His lips entwine with mine, his lips taste like pumpkin juice- surprisingly his favourite, he puts his hand around my waist and continues kissing me, that's the great thing about Scorpius – he may not kiss often – but he chooses his timing just right, we are like magnets.

"Eww! My best friend is kissing my enemy! Gross!" I hear Rose yell from across the corridor, I suddenly pull of Scorpius' hand and take a step backward, I can feel myself blushing so hard- like my mum's red hair and Scorpius is actually blushing to!

"Maybe with my luck – I'll have to make friends with my complete enemy!" Rose yells playfully as she goes out of the corridor, holding hands with her own boyfriend.

_**Thought I would make this chapter a bit shorter since last chapter was so long, feedback welcome, no flames please, once again – next chapter will be up next week (If I get 6 reviews by then, hehehe).**_

_**AccioDoctorWho**_

Ps. Thank you to ImmortalAngel92, JoyceeLunaa and Dumbledore's Beard for reviewing, I really appreciate it, thank you!

PPs. I will now say thank you to everyone who reviews in each Chapter, so you all can have a shout out! Thank you so much for reading my story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, I was three reviews short, but still – I couldn't resist posting this next chapter. Let's say this is an experiment chapter- I don't normally write from a male's perspective. So if you have any helpful suggestions that would be awesome, anyways thanks for reading my story this far!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

It's been so embarrassing these past few days, why I didn't think before dating my enemy's best friend is beyond my mind, why didn't I think? All the glares from the red heads that pass me mean one thing – they are all from the Weasly clan. Don't think I'm stereotyping, I'm not trying to at least – no one else in this school have red hair besides them, oh, and Lilly of course. I heard from Roxanne she inherited it from her Mother, surprise, surprise – is a Weasly to.

This information has come quickly too mind these past few days- because, well because I just need to be friendly to them, in their minds I completely hate Roxanne and fell for a famous Potter instead. But this isn't the answer, not at all – nowadays I'm Roxanne's so-so "friend", which is good cause then she won't throw me of Lilly, the others just have a different idea of what I've done – they think I'm my farther, but I'm not. I'm hoping Mr. Potter will give me a chance – I am going have to meet him eventually.

When Lilly comes up to talk to me- it's hard to explain, it's like my day suddenly becomes way good, I suppose like when your favourite TV show has a new episode, but it's more than that – I'm 2 years older than her, I think I love her. She won't understand – she has a crush on me, I've had a crush before, I know how it feels – it feels very different from being in love. Which is sad, in only one possibility – she will get fed up with me.

"Scorp?" I hear my name being called by none other than Lilly herself. "Yes?" I yell out, I don't know where she is – I'm in a middle of the corridor, on a Saturday – trying to find something useful to do.

"Where have you been?" She asks me,

"I've been here, what have you been talking about?" I reply, she starts a long sigh.

"Must have been my family – they are always trying to keep us apart." She answers me, this makes sense – but I didn't think they would go this far – I'm not my farther. "Seriously – I have to meet your family – I'm sure they think they are looking at Draco." I say to her.

"Draco?" She questions me – we still don't know heaps about each other family's. "My father's first name.." I reply, she looks at me oddly, but doesn't say anything.

"I'm surprised we haven't been interrupted by Rose yet." I say, trying to stay clear of the subject. She blushes,

"Rose is on a date with her boyfriend." She tells me. I blush, I try not to – but it's impossible, I haven't even asked her on a date yet. She laughs at my face which makes me even more embarrassed. We stand there awkwardly for the next few minutes, until I finally get the courage to ask her out,

"So, would you like to go on a date to our hogsmade trip coming up?' I ask her, I feel myself blushing bright red.

"Sure Scorp." She smiles and winks at me as she walks away, as soon as I turn the corner I find James there.

"You asked my sister out on a date, when she is two years younger than you?" He asks me, his eyes are pretty mad at me, I can just tell with that sort of thing. "Look, sorry – James, I can't help I like you're sister ok, I'm not my farther thought, I thought you of all people could understand that." I tell him, his face turns surprised at my remark,

"You thought I thought you were like your farther?"He exclaims to me, it's as if James never thought it about that way. "Yeah.. What were you thinking?" I ask him.

"Dude, she's my little sister, what would I be thinking?" He questions me, I think about this – I would try to protect them. "Sorry, Um – I won't hurt her or anything.." I reply, this lightens James mood quickly, it's really easy to tell.

"Okay, sure – see you – um around." James says as he walks ahead of me in the opposite direction. If me and Lilly ever get married – I doubt there would be much communication between me and James.

"Scorpius?" I turn around to see one of my cousins, Greta, she has the same blonde hair like me but blue eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask her, she looks as if she wants to tell me something but can't decide.

"I have a crush on Danny." She replies, what is it with 14/15 year old girls getting crushes? And isn't this guy like, I don't know – Gay? "Do you mean the Hufflepuff Danny that likes boys?" I ask her, trying to be reasonable.

"Yes, isn't a shame? With his bright red hair and green eyes? I didn't know who else I could talk to that would keep this a secret." She confides with me, like it will end her life if it goes around the school.

"Don't worry Greta – you're secrets safe with me, just remember the guy is gay, not into girls. Just try not to be like the creepy stalker girls-" I get cut of my own words.

"Creepy stalker girls?" She asks me, confused.

"Yeah, the girls that stare at you in class and think we can't see them, seriously – I've had a lot of them. I'm pretty sure they stalk you through your friends to, so don't try anything like that. He's not interested in girls." I try to explain to her, a lot of people in school have had crushes on these gay guys, it's really awkward for them, I've talked to a few; since I've had to let down a couple of girls in my day, which I tried to do nicely as possible like with Roxanne, but some of them can be brutal, do Hex's on you or pretend they never heard you say that and continue stalking you.

"Oh – ok, thanks' for the advice, but it's pretty impossible to keep myself from staring at Danny, anyways, thanks!" She quickly walks away and I notice that a Slytherin was giggling from over hearing our conversation.

"Hey, you." I tell them, trying to make my voice sound frustrated, I always have a tough act to hold up in Slytherin, it's hard to explain.

"Yeah?" She looks up at me shyly, "Don't you dare tell anyone – or I might hex you bad enough for a whole year, do you understand?" I reply, her eyes suddenly widen with fear in them, she nods and runs away, Greta owes me big time.

"What where you doing?" I hear a voice behind me, I turn and see Albus, who has a confused look on his face.

"Um, - I – I was, um, telling her the teacher called her for detention." I try to lie, if Albus found out about my tough side, he probably wouldn't think it was an act.

"What where you REALLY doing?" Albus asks me again, I start stuttering, no words come, I am so dead.

_**So, that was a long chapter – yes, let's assume it's that time of day where everyone is out of there common rooms. Feedback welcome, no flames please, constructive feedback welcome; I won't post this chapter till I get 6 reviews this time, hehehehe. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The next chapter is here! Yay! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **_

My brothers have started avoiding me, I've' tried to ask Hugo what's going on, but he says he isn't allowed to talk to me, which is bad. What could be so bad that my own brother's would stop talking to me? It can't be Scorpius again, we have already discussed this. Lucky today is the Hogsmade trip, you know? When Scorpius asked me out?

I can't wait, I've been trying outfits of and on all day yesterday until I found the right one, it's Autumn now, so I've chosen a green jumper, and blue jeans, but the green jumper stops half way on my arms – so it's very unlikely I will have to take it off. Just before I go out the door I grab the handbag my auntie Hermione gave me, it fits everything into it! Literally! Rose and Roxanne have one as well.

To my surprise, Scorpius is outside of my bedroom I have to share.

"Hello?" I question him, he never is early, so far I've always been the first one to talk to him.

"Hi, I thought we should get going so we can beat the rush." He tells me, I roll my eyes. Sure – nowadays the whole school gets to go out at the same time, that's the only reason me and Scorp can be together, considering he's two years older than me.

He reaches out for my hand, which I let him take. We have been taking it very slow, not as fast as Rose that's for sure!

"What are you doing with my sister?" Albus bombards us as we reach the rest of the school, "Cool off Al, we are going on a date, no need to be so – secure." I tell him, a faint blush appears on Scorpius' face, I wonder why?

"I'll just go join Hugo then." He tells me, as soon as he's gone Scorpius sighs a breath of relieve. "What was all that about?" I ask him, but I get cut off again –

"Students, be quite! Let me mark the roll!" Professor Neville shouts, we all be quite as the whole school listens for their names.

_**An Hour Later**_

"You can now go!" He tells us all, we all start running towards Hogsmade, Scorpius grabs my hand, seeing as he is taller than me he can run the fastest, I have to sprint to keep up. "Slow – Down!" I have to yell, the breeze manages to catch my voice and send it forward to Scorpius.

"Sorry!" He says as he stops, He has to catch me as I trip over his legs, I feel myself blush as red as my hair again!

"That's – ok.." I say between breaths, he stands there awkwardly while I catch my breath. Everyone walks past us staring at us like we are a pair of nut jobs, which is quite true! Well, at least I feel like one right now!

The whole school eventually past us until we begin to walk again,

"So, want to go to the three broomsticks?" Scorpius asks me, I nod. It's gotten really quite & awkward, since the school has passed I mean.

He takes my hand once again and we start of at a pace we can both handle, well, it seems as if he is walking extra slow, as if he is trying to make a statement. "Is this your first date?" I ask him, his face meets my own,

"No." He says honestly, "Who?" I ask him, I'm a little bit shocked – Scorpius never makes the first move.

"A girl – I don't like to name names, it didn't work out. She is a year younger than me, she stopped going to Hogwarts once I dumped her." He says, slightly blushing, he really would be a heart breaker, "My Scorp."

"My Scorp?" He suddenly says, it takes a moment to realize what's happened, I've said half my words out loud! "No, I didn't say that – you misheard!" I quickly say, I blush, again! Curse these Weasly gene's!

"My Scorp? – I like the sound to that." He replies, giving me that cheeky lopsided grin! I seriously think I melt right there – he's heard his nickname, he hasn't heard that I think he belongs to me. I can't figure out if this makes him annoyed or happy. Scorpius is the only person I can't see straight through – maybe that's why girls get attracted to their opposites, some girls fall for incredibly loud and annoying, because they are so quite, those girls never have a chance – they need to get over there crush quickly, or distract themselves, especially if they know they aren't the boy's type.

"What did I say about getting to big headed mate?" I reply, I give him my own grin, which actually makes him blush! I heard from Rose that she's noticed through the year Scorpius NEVER blushes!

"And what did I say about thinking you know me?" he says, which annoys me, "You never said that!" I reply, instantly in shock. I still don't know him at all!

"I'm lucky." I say, I surprise myself – I never thought I'd tell Scorpius what I'm about to say.

"Why?" He questions me, we are so close to the three broomsticks, but we stop, and he looks straight in my eyes.

"Because – Because, no other girl would get this chance. We always get crushes on guys we never can have, which doesn't make sense – because, if that's true, why am I with you?" I question him, he seems to think about this for at least 2 minutes before replying,

"Look – maybe you are one in a million that get their chance. Or maybe it's because I am 2 years older than you; it's an impossible answer Lilly, it's just life – what comes our way we should experience and learn from it." He eventually replies, I giggle, which makes him raise his eyebrow.

"That was in Teen Witch!" I reply, starting to laugh as hard as ever as I see his face blush.

"It, it wasn't! Why would I read Teen Witch? I'm a boy!" He quickly replies, making me laugh harder than before! Scorpius is a really bad at lying! Once I calm down, he re-takes my hand and we enter the three broomsticks, to find Rose and Roxanne sitting at a table, staring at us. I wonder if I should take Scorpius over there, but he moves me to a table for two, I mouth sorry to them behind Scorpius back, The order comes and asks us what we want,

"Could I please have pumpkin juice –" Scorpius answers, so I quickly tell the guy "Could I have a butter beer?" He nods and goes off,

"You asked for Beer? Do you even have a fake id? You are only 14!" Scorpius scowls at me, I laugh, I look a lot older than I actually am – and I just love butter beer!

"You're talking! You asked for Pumpkin Juice! Of all things!" I reply just as I start giggling.

"What's wrong with liking Pumpkin Juice?" He asks me seriously, which nearly makes me fall of my chair in laughter! I'm getting stared at, but I don't care – I love being with Scorpius. He makes me laugh all the time, and I'm still laughing now – I can't believe his favourite is actually pumpkin juice, I thought that was a rumor!

_**End of chapter, sorry it's a bit slow – I made a few bits up like the whole school going at once, it just seemed more reasonable, otherwise Scorpius and Lilly couldn't go together! Anyways, thanks for reading! Constructive feedback is always welcome. Please don't flame. New chapter will be up next week, only if we can get more than 4 reviews! (I will accept to post a new chapter if a person is that desperate that they review four times on the same user.)**_

_**Thank you to JoyceeLunaa, NoSparkles, ImmortalAngel92, and Dumbeldore's Beard for reviewing my previous chapters. **_

_**AccioDoctorWho**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's chapter 11! Let's celebrate!**__ (Not really, lol.) __**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

As soon as I calm down I feel really embarrassed, everyone is still staring at me, I can see Scorpius is trying to start a conversation, but I just feel like the whole ground is going to swallow me up.

"Here are your drinks." The guy says as he puts them down on the table, Scorpius says thanks for me, and after a few minutes of silence the whole place is chatting again.

"Are you ok? Or do you want to go somewhere else?" He asks me, I can still feel staring at the back of my head, I can't answer, but he seems to realize and leaves money on the table and grabs my hand as we go out of the three broomsticks, on my way out I see Rose and Roxanne silently laughing at me, they will never let me forget this!

"So can you talk again?" He actually asks me, but not in a rude manner, "Yeah, sorry." I finally reply, i feel as if I could never show my face in school again.

"Let's go sit by the shrieking shack." He finally says taking my hand once again, I blush; I remember my dad talking about how one time Ron and Hermione where exchanging history facts there.

"Do you do this as a hobby?"He asks me, looking straight into my eyes. "I'm sorry – But what are you talking about?" I ask him honestly.

"Embarrassing yourself in public of course.." He responds, this shocks me – I try to see in his face if he is kidding me, but I see no sign of reassurance.

"No, it comes naturally." I try to joke about my answer, something's not right- I have only known Scorpius for a little while, but he never reacts like this.

"If my father hears about that- you realize he will ban me from talking to you for more than a month?" Scorpius finally replies, but I don't recognize his voice, it's cold, icy cold; if you can imagine. "Your father would do that?" I ask him, this time he doesn't answer, he just nods.

"But, let's not worry about that today, come on! We are nearly there!" He suddenly says, holding my hand tighter than before. I never knew Scorpius could be so scary before – but I guess I should have expected it.

"Hey?" I suddenly ask him, I am really curious.

"Yes?" He asks, clearly surprised – "Did you happen to read the article about crushes?" I ask him.

"I told you, I don't read Teen Witch." He says, but I can see him blushing. "Come on Scorp, personally – no one else would be able to tell. You probably remember, looking at your crush out of the corner of your eye, or when the person suggested having a signature hair style. Surly you remembered that?" I ask him, this makes him blush even more.

"Well, uhh-um, Of course I didn't read that, I never even knew you had a crush till Roxanne spilled it." He replies, trying to even out his voice; but I can tell straight through it. "Come on Scorpy! You had this feeling didn't you? You realized I was watching you?" I ask him again, wondering what his answer is.

"You got me. But, not in that way – it's sort of awkward." He replies as soon as we reach the shrieking shack and sit down. "What way?" I reply, even making a show of flirting with my eyelashes, which makes Scorpius' grey eyes widen in surprise, I have to try really hard not to giggle.

"Come on! You can tell me!" I whisper into his ear, his face suddenly pales, almost looking ghost white.

"Do I have to?" He whispers' back into my ear, which make my eyes widen in response, what could he possibly not want to tell me? I hold his hand in my lap, he had let go of it when we sat down earlier.

"Okay- as long as you will never tell your brothers." He eventually replies, I nod, and flirt.

"I- I have a crush on you." He replies, his pale face turns to a deep dark red. "Whaa-tt? You are seventeen! Why would you want a fourteen year old?" I reply. I was so sure he was going to get fed up of me and leave me alone forever.

"Okay fine- I didn't want to scare you, but-" I cut him off, "Scare me?" I reply.

"I think I am in love." He eventually says, his face somehow manages to turn from a very deep dark red to another darker shade. Scorpius – is freaking in love with me, crap. How did this happen? It's not bad or anything, but I now know what he meant about being scared.

"I'm sorry I bothered you." I choke on my own words, I wish I never said them – he might think I do not want a long term relationship.

"Bother me? How could you ever bother me, Lilly?" He looks straight into my eyes, our faces turn their normal colours again.

This time, I make the first move; Scorpy is surprised at first, but he doesn't seem to mind, he also leans in, and as soon as our lips touch it's like we are entering another universe, I love kissing him, no – I love him. I am in love with Scorpius.

_**Hehehehehe, should see your faces! **__(If you found that shocking of course.)__** So, I hope you enjoyed my chapter, I thought I should upload the next one so early since no one was reviewing.. **____**So, I hope you are enjoying my story so far, constructive feedback is welcome, no flames please.**_

_**From AccioDoctorWho **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is chapter twelve! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_This time, I make the first move; Scorpy is surprised at first, but he doesn't seem to mind, he also leans in, and as soon as our lips touch it's like we are entering another universe, I love kissing him, no – I love him. I am in love with Scorpius._

"Lilly?" He asks me as we finally stop kissing, our first ever kiss which has not been interrupted I still can taste pumpkin juice. "Yeah?" I find myself asking him,

"Do you want to meet my parents?" He asks me, looking me straight in my eyes. I try not to blink, I've never noticed how impossibly beautiful his grey eyes are. "Ok." I manage, he smiles; yes, his lopsided smile, which actually makes my face blush, I feel like melting right then and there.

"You know what?" He suddenly says, I reply "What?"

"You are a very good kisser, for someone at fourteen." He replies, making my face turn a darker shade of bright red, he was doing most of the work, he's being to over the top. He's seventeen, and has had lots more experience than me, in fact – he's my first experience.

"You are being to kind Malfoy." I find myself saying, I've never called him by his last name and in return, this shocks him.

"How?" He asks, very slightly turning his head to the side, trying to make a puppy face, which works on me. But it wouldn't to anyone else. "You are my first kiss." I manage to choke out,

"Really?" He asks, but he grins in response – obviously pleased. I don't even need to answer him, he knows I've told the truth. "Wow, ok – um.. wow." Scorpius manages to reply, his pleased motion was quickly over turned with shock.

"Why are you surprised? I am only fourteen." I reply, the worst thing about fourteen is, well, puberty. Well, that what James tells me anyway, I haven't had zits or anything yet, mum says she had them at 15. I wonder what he's going to think then..

"Well, it's just that, that explains why Albus and James are so over reacting." He eventually replies. "What did you look like at fifth-teen?" I suddenly ask him, this causes him to blush but he acts like he never heard the question.

"We better be getting back by now." Scorpius says out of nowhere, he stands up and lets go of my hand but notations me towards Hogwarts' by turning me in the direction. Then he re-holds my hand as we start walking,

"Will you stay with me no matter what?" I ask him, he seems shocked by my question, his deep grey eyes stare into mine.

"Yes, I will stay with you no matter what – Lilly Luna Potter." He answers me.

_Remembering our date from earlier today sends shivers down my back._

I suddenly get a brilliant idea, "Hey Albus." I ask him as I see him around the corner.

"Yes?" He asks me, he obviously knows that I want something. "Do you know where James is?" I ask him, he's surprised but he still tells me where he is. As soon as I enter the Slytherin common room, I find James sitting on a couch. He moans when he sees me coming up to him.

"What do you want?" He asks me, trying to be cool, I answer "Do you still have school photos from my year level?"

"Yeah, follow me, we have them pinned up around our room." He eventually mumbles, I follow him to his room, surprisingly I've never been inside. He's right about the pictures, in the middle of the room the whole class is up there. I take a closer look, I manage to find Scorpius, it's so hard not to laugh.

He's really short, and his hair is in a different style; and he has zits just like James had. I suddenly find myself laughing so hard I have to clutch the sides on my waists to stop my stitch from hurting.

"What's so funny?"James asks me.

"Scorpius is." I reply, this makes him laugh even harder than I did.

_**Chapter 12 finished, If I get more that 4 reviews I'll post the next chapter up. Thank you for reading my story so far, constructive feedback is welcome; no flames please.**_

_**Thank you to JoyceeLunna for reviewing the last chapter!**_

_**From AccioDoctorWho**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This is a short chapter, and yet it's my favourite!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**Scorpius Point of View**_

I wake up, I find a mad Lilly in front of me. "Whhaatt?" I reply, as I let out a yawn. I turn to the window and the sun's just come up.""What is all you can say to me?" She shouts in my face, I have to put my hand over my mouth so I don't yawn again.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I find this in my bed, surely you can find a reasonable answer?" She replies, stuffing a magazine page at my face, I can feel my mouth dropping. It's from two years ago, it was a prank, I was sure I burned every single one of these pictures, it might not be worth much to you – but trust me, when you are stark naked with only underwear, yes; you would burn them. I bet I know who did this.

"James." I mutter.

"James, my brother – what has he got to do with this? Since I am your girlfriend now, I do believe I don't want to find this on my bed. You should have seen the rest of the groups' faces." She continues yelling at me, I try not to roll my eyes – must be that time of month.

"It's no big deal." I say as I get out of bed, suddenly I feel myself blushing, crap _**(sorry, it's so something Scorpius would say)**_; I forgot I took my top of in the middle of the night. I look around for my top and for some reason it's on the opposite side of the room. James, he is actually sharing this room with me, I knew it, this has to be his plan.

As soon as I reach for my top I find Lilly staring at me with huge eyes, I try so hard not to start laughing but as soon as I see her face for a second time after putting my shirt on, I crack it. I hear my own laughter surrounding the room, my sides hurt as I clutch them, but I still cannot stop laughing. Her face is priceless, if only I had a camera.

As soon as I calm down I ask her, "So, you've never seen a boy without a top on even though you have two brothers?" my voice echoes the room as she blushes.

"I haa-vve." She eventually replies, I have to try hard not to snort. "Do you want to see more?" I ask, as she continues to stare,

"NO!" She shouts as she leaves the room, where I find James hiding under his bed. "You heard that, didn't you?" I ask him, sure enough he pulls himself out from under the bed.

"Yep, that was priceless, do you want a spare photo? Good for bribing." James tells me as he hands over the photo of Lilly staring at my chest, and I am laughing. Oh, this will be a good keeper. "Thanks." I tell him as he goes out of the room. This is going to be an interesting day.

_**Lilly's Point of View**_

I can't believe that just happened, I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I saw Scorpius without a shirt, even thinking about it makes me blush; yeah, I have kissed him, but to me- this is a whole different story.

"Hey Lilly, you owe me your pocket money!" James shouts to me from across the corridor, I stare at him blankly. He shoves a picture in front of my face, oh no! I am so doomed! "Okay, okay, here you go!" I shove my ten dollars pocket money at him but he doesn't give me the picture, in fact- he walks off with it. Sometimes I just hate my brothers.

_**So, I hope you enjoyed my chapter, I won't post the next one up till next week,**_

_**Thank you to I'm-at-Hogwarts for reviewing the last chapter! **_

_**AccioDoctorWho**_

_**Ps. I updated early since it's the weekend! Yay!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi! Here is Chapter 14, finally of the ban from writing till the holidays, sigh of relive. So, it might be a bit slow but I promise I'll write the next chapter better. Thank you for being patient, hope I haven't lost all my readers, **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_**.**

"_Hey Lilly, you owe me your pocket money!" James shouts to me from across the corridor, I stare at him blankly. He shoves a picture in front of my face, oh no! I am so doomed! "Okay, okay, here you go!" I shove my ten dollars pocket money at him but he doesn't give me the picture, in fact- he walks off with it. Sometimes I just hate my brothers._

I was right about that, the hate my brothers bit anyway; all week they've been coming up to me and demanding stuff, from pocket money to cleaning their shoes, they are very creative; even my spell's can't ruin the pictures, I've tried every single one, and trust me the things I had to do to get the pictures was so close into getting trouble.

I am sick of my crush to, I cannot tell if I think Scorpius is hot, there are days when it's of an on. This week has been the hardest- he's spotted me looking at him numerous times during the day. I blushed each time.

**Scorpius' point of view.**

"Scorpius!" I turn around to see my cousin Greta, I check to see if anyone else is around, which is a no thankfully. "What's up?" I ask her cheerfully, she makes a groaning sound before answering.

"I think he knows, he has spotted me looking a few too many times- he now checks to see when I am looking, what should I do? To make it worse I can't stop looking at him." She tells me, I take this information in, this could end badly.

"I am really sorry Greta, but I just don't know what's going to happen- my suggestion is to stop looking at him when he can see you looking- but besides that; if he doesn't say anything I am not sure." I eventually reply, her faces changes moods very quickly as she deceivers what I said. She walks off without saying a word. I look back at her to find she's pointing her middle finger at me, as soon as she realizes I saw she blushes and runs off. Well I guess she won't be talking to me anytime soon.

"Scorpius!" I hear Lilly come up from behind me, I turn around and she her beautiful red hair. "What's up?" I ask her,

"Please tell me you don't have one of these photos." She holds up the photo James gave me. "No." I reply, but I can feel my eyes not contacting with hers, she realizes this to. "Not you to." She mumbles with annoyance. "Hey, only thing I was going to do was bribe kisses." I cheekily answer, she blushes and quickly walks away, I wonder why until I see Rose up-ahead listening in on our conversation.

"Get a room you two." She says, I quickly reply "Say's you, besides- I think the history teacher wanted your ears cut off." This keeps her quite, and she goes off as well.

Why does everyone seem to get on my bad side?

**Lilly's point of view**

Uggh I've been everywhere lately. James keep's on telling me Scorpius is a **** or other bad languages; I won't believe him though. No matter how much proof he has, Scorpius is a good guy; and you can't find that many nowadays, even if your brother doesn't agree.

"Rose, it's sort of, well; actually; it's obvious. Please don't, you're making Scorpius extremely uncomfortable." I try to tell Rose, who seems a bit weird when she realizes what I am asking her. "Sorry, thought I was being friendly. I guess I will have to get along with my new in-law. Or whatever he will be, if you guys even get married." Rose eventually replies, I try to mask my face away from shock, but it doesn't work very well; and Rose realizes this too.

"You know, if you break his heart- he will probably never date anyone again. Scorpius is surprisingly sensitive." Replies Rose, well not to me obviously; but to my facial expression, I guess I never thought he would be; but if he meant what he said, yes; this could be a really big possibility. But, I can't ever think of a reason to stop dating him, he's perfect.

"No, it's okay; I agree. Thank you for the advice." I eventually reply; we start talking about Quidditch, it seems like forever since I last played.

_**Should Lilly and Scorpius race on brooms or have a drawing contest for their next date? You can chose by leaving a review! Thank you for reading, No flames please.**_

_**From AccioDoctorWho **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So, hi everyone; I hope I haven't lost all my readers but to make up for the huge gap with this chapter I made it a very special one or at least I tried to. I have camp tomorrow till Friday 20**__**th**__**, so I probably won't be updating again this week. I hope you enjoy my chapter! Scorpius and Lilly forever! Ps. We have skipped ahead to their date.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

"One, two – three!" I hear Scorpius shout as I jump on my broom and feel the gust of wind touch my skin; I smile as I see Scorpius staring at me from behind, just the many one great things about playing as a seeker- or at least wanting to be one; they have great speed. It is really hard to look away from Scorpius' eyes, I feel myself blushing each time; which is really silly- we have been dating for ages. His blonde locks that fall above his grey eyes makes my insides twist with anxiety every time I spot him in a crowd. Hovering in the air on a broomstick still feels like magic every time you practice; no matter how long you do it for; it sounds dumb- but that's how I feel every time I see Scorp.

"What are you staring at?" He mocks me, but he grins- instantly showing that he's kidding, I roll my eyes at him and try to turn away; which is really hard- but I finally manage to. "Nothing." I finally manage to say, he stares at me weirdly from the corner of his eye, as if he's trying to figure me out. Ever since ignoring me for those years, he's been very protective and talking to me nearly every minute of the day. Try-outs for the Quidditch school team are coming up soon and I am so going to try out.

"Hey, Scorpius- I don't think I ever asked, this is really embarrassing- but are you on the school team?" I finally get the courage to answer him and he starts laughing momentarily. "If you mean Quidditch, yes- I got in last year. I am still surprised they are holding try-outs again; but lucky the first probably lucky the second time?" He says, I blush- I remember going to every game last year; how I never spotted him is a wonder.

"What position?" I ask him curiously, I personally thought he would be more into muggle studies, but then again- that's just my opinion.

"The position that protects' the seeker." He says jokingly, but something in his eyes tells me he isn't kidding; which confuses me a lot. "Really?" I reply with a over enthusiastic voice. For once he doesn't make a smart comment back, our brooms hover closer higher in the air. He puts his arm around my waist, and I try not to freak out- this isn't the right place to kiss- but hey, who would reject a kiss from him?

I push myself just that little bit more and reach out my hand and ruffle Scorpius' hair, he looks surprised- but he doesn't comment, instead he leans forward and our noses touch; causing the both of us looking in each other's eyes; I wait there hesitantly. Before I was just about to take lead, but he eventually locks his lips with mine, pressing every ounce of space between us away; with every touch of his hands playing with my hair makes my heart beat really fast and I nearly couldn't breathe if it wasn't for his eyes. I daringly put my arms around his neck, but he still firmly puts his hands around my waist; his kisses get more intense until I finally pull away blushing.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asks me, in fact- he looks a little hurt. "Sorry- I can't, it's too much for me to handle at once." I try to explain, I've always been comfortable around him until now; it's a strange feeling.

"Well, if you want- we could go steady. What interests me, is if you may answer my question- what can't you handle at once?" He asks seriously, I can't tell him it's him; his grey stunning eyes and beautiful blonde hair, and his wonderful personality- but what else can I say? "I- I, like you." I breathe out sounding silly, of course he already knows this, otherwise we wouldn't be dating.

"Well, um- I like you to. I don't understand though." Scorpius asks smiling, even his eyes look like they will understand my heart. "Look- It- it's not that easy to say." I reply. "That's okay, words are hard for everyone." He replies with encouragingly, I hold my breath.

"I think- I think I love you." I eventually reply, my face feels so red it might burn to a crisp. I didn't mean to say that, I haven't even worked it out for myself. I can't look at him; I can't even look up. I don't hear a reply from him so I zoom off to the dorms; I hear him calling behind me but I rush into the Slytherin common room and ignore all the stares I receive and run to my dorm. Where I jump on m bed and put my head on the pillow, facing downwards so I can imagine everything doesn't exist. How could I have said that to the boy I can hardly look at- it makes no sense; but in a way- it does.

_**Thank you for reading, constructive feedback is welcome; no flames please. AccioDoctorWho.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I would suggest to read Educating Rita by Willy Russell, I thought I hated it from the start but it gets better; and it even read my mind at one point. Warning, Grammer is purposely bad; only because where the guy based the book the people talk differently; I didn't know this at first until I read the blurb about the author. Anyway if you do decide to pick up the book it's a good and challenging read; even if it's short.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **_

"_I think- I think I love you." I eventually reply, my face feels so red it might burn to a crisp. I didn't mean to say that, I haven't even worked it out for myself. I can't look at him; I can't even look up. I don't hear a reply from him so I zoom off to the dorms; I hear him calling behind me but I rush into the Slytherin common room and ignore all the stares I receive and run to my dorm. Where I jump on m bed and put my head on the pillow, facing downwards so I can imagine everything doesn't exist. How could I have said that to the boy I can hardly look at- it makes no sense; but in a way- it does._

It's only been minutes since I embarrassed myself to death, okay- not really- since I am still alive; but hey- that's what I feel like. Scorpius tried knocking on my door but I wouldn't answer, even Albus tried to come in, I finally hear the bell for dinner in The Hall. I sigh with utterly complete annoyance; I never thought about showing myself at dinner; the stares from the Slytherin table will be bad- first I make a fuss out of wanting him, now I won't even talk with him. I suppose even I would be angry at myself.

I quickly re-comb my hair into a ponytail before leaving, finding myself sat awkwardly next to Scorpius in the hall, having nowhere else to sit. We act like there's nothing wrong, but I still receive worried glances from Roxanne, Albus and James. We do not talk, the time goes as slowly as possible but ends quickly enough to run out of the hall after. I get up to leave, but he grabs my hand; The Slytherin's don't realize anything is wrong yet, like I mentioned before; so I follow where he takes me.

"Scorpius- Please Let go." I moan when I see we are heading for the Quidditch grounds. "You know what Lilly? No- I will not." He replies, I do not know what to think of this- I am pretty sure he's never refused before like this. In fact, I have never seen a more serious look on his cute face, I quickly try to hide my face trying to hide my blush, but it doesn't work. I didn't even mean to think that.

"What is it?" I surprise myself by asking him when he's finally stopped walking.

"You never waited for my answer." He replies, I shake my head at him in a nodding motion- if I answer with words, right now- looking in his eyes, they will come out wrong.

"Being older... I never really had a crush on you." Scorpius answers me, I instantly look down in embarrassment; what is he trying to tell me? That he never really wanted me in the first place?

"Being said... I have always been in love with you, even if I have never had a crush- I've always been in love with you, Lilly Luna Malfoy." He says, I only raise my eyebrow at his last word; Malfoy- doesn't he mean Potter? Suddenly all these ideas come rushing through my head, he loves me back. "Malfoy?" I ask him in response, his eyes dilate like he doesn't remember saying it.

"What about our Parent's?" I suddenly find myself asking him, I am so sure I gasped when I realized what I said. I feel my eyes popping out of my head, his head is slightly on an angle trying to read my expression- I think.

"Hmmmm... Next weekend?" He asks grinning, I shake my head at his cheerfulness.

_**Scorpius point of view**_

After a lot of organizing and embarrassment, today I finally have to meet Lilly's parents. I am slightly nervous and scared at the same time, but I hold myself together in-front of Lilly; I am already receiving natural vibes that she's having second thoughts, for instance- every time I glance to look at her she's twirling her hair around her finger, and somehow biting her lip at the same time, I smile at how innocent she is, maybe we should have meet the parents sooner, we even got special permission from the headmaster to go see them. "Who first?" I finally ask as we stand in front of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office.

She doesn't reply, so instead I ask "Easiest first?" She looks at me weirdly but she shrugs it off, she guesses right and floos _**(if I have spelt this wrong please feel free to correct me.)**_ first to her parents house. I say the exact same thing as she did and I find myself whizzing through fireplaces of dizziness. I see Lilly's red hair and quickly walk out where I find her two parents waiting for me. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." I say awkwardly, Harry- I assume, grins at me and in return shakes my hand. As for her mother, she doesn't say anything at all; even her face is neutral.

"Have you two kissed?" She comes right out with the most embarrassing question first. I try to make my blush vanish but she notices just before it fades away.

"Mum..." Lilly suddenly says in an outraged voice, I try pleading with my eyes to make Lilly not do what I think she's about to.

"Lilly, as a mother- I need to know. Have you kissed this boy?" Mrs. Potter snarls at her daughter with a look of disgust on her face, I start playing with my fingers avoiding eye contact.  
>"Actually, Mum- Yes we have." Lilly actually replies, I feel myself blush even harder than Lilly does herself.<p>

"Few. In my case, haven't kissed the guy- don't start dating the guy." Mrs. Potter suddenly says earning very surprised reactions from myself and Lilly. "Scorpius, It's very nice to meet you. Call me Ginny." She continues, I notice her red hair is exactly like Lilly's not a shade to dark or a shade to light. "It's nice to meet you to, madam." I reply, earning very dilated eyes from Lilly, I mean- I've noticed her eyes are naturally more dilated than the other girls, but this time they widen even more.

"Can we meet your parents?" Ginny asks me, I look at Harry who seems to have a face on him, but I can't tell if it's laughter or generally neutral. "Yes, madam- but they said they would prefer to meet Miss. Lilly here first." I say catching Mrs. Potter's eyes, she actually rolls them and I am pretty sure she mumbled something about Draco. I try really hard not to smirk, I hear from my grandfather the Weasly's do not like Malfoy's at all.

"Do you want us to floo you over?" Harry asks Lilly, I am pretty sure I must have had a shocked face, never would I have thought this meeting would be so short.

Once I find myself in the Malfoy manor, I see my Dad and Mum sitting at the table. My grandfather is in the very far corner of the room. "Please be nice to her." I say loudly enough so he can hear; I do not want this to mess up.

Lilly comes stumbling into the room and nearly trips; if I hadn't caught her she would have fell straight on her face. "Are you ok?" I ask her, when she's finally standing she nods at me and smiles. Earning daggers from my grandfather and a smirk from my own farther.

"You look exactly like your mother did at your age." My father comments to Lilly, she looks at him and smirks back.

"Well the likeness between you and Scorpius is very amusing." Lilly comments, I am sure my face is- well, I don't know, I have never heard a person stand up to my farther like that. "How to keep a man? That's how." My mother replies to Lilly smiling, I glance back to my grandfather who seems to still be expressionless. "Who are you?" Grandfather finally asks; I roll my eyes at the obvious; he very well knows who Lilly is.

"Lilly Luna Potter, Sir; pleasure to meet you." She replies doing a curtsey, my mother; farther and myself have the very same reactions. Why does she be cheeky with my dad- but has respect for my grandfather?

_**End of chapter, it's a bit long so I didn't know where to end it. Hope you enjoyed, please review- no flames please.**_

_**AccioDoctorWho.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi everyone, yes I've probably lost everyone now; sorry I haven't been updating in ages, I've had so much homework and exams are next week; to tell the truth, I don't even know how I wrote this chapter, I hope you all will forgive me, enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

"_Lilly Luna Potter, Sir; pleasure to meet you." She replies doing a curtsey, my mother; farther and myself have the very same reactions. Why does she be cheeky with my dad- but has respect for my grandfather? _

I mean sure my dad has this vibe of kindness, unlike my grandfather- but still. "So I realized Potter. How are your brothers? You know... since you are in Slytherin and all..." My grandfather asks her, She is totally silent. I send a death glare at him to ask such a personal question.

"Surprisingly. They were fine about it, well; better than I thought they would be. How is Tom's diary?" Lilly asks him, I remain motionless; I don't understand what's wrong, but I know something is. "You know very well where it is, _Little girl."_ My grandfather practically hisses at her. "Scorpius, please escort Lilly to her room." My Dad suddenly says, I grab her hand and get her out of that room fast.

"What was that about?" I whisper into her ear as we head into my room after turning several corners and one staircase. "Sorry, It's a Weasly thing. I couldn't help it, epically since he mentioned _my brothers_." She instantly replies; "I should have you more over, I've never seen him glare at someone like that before!" I mention grinning; I've finally found a person that doesn't get intimidated by my grandfather.

"Would be my pleasure." She replies winking, I roll my eyes as I open the room to my door. As soon as we enter she's stopped talking.

**Lilly's point of view**

I can't speak, his room- it's more than magical. There are no other colours besides green and silver, but with all the different shades and glamour spread throughout the room leaves me speechless; I find a pet dragon on his bedside table, it's the species that can't grow any bigger, they hardly make any fuss at all.

"What's it's name?" I ask him, I gently walk up to the dragon trying not to scare it; I put forward my finger to let it sniff me.

"Riddle, because at the time I was stuck in a riddle of names to choose from; it only made sense. Though Vold- I mean you know who; was not intentional." Scorpius replies quickly, stumbling on every word he speaks. Riddle sniffs my finger and touches it with his tiny nose, making a giggle escape from my mouth; I turn my hand around and lay it flat on the table for him to jump upon.

"He's cute." I reply as I turn around and see Scorpius staring at me and Riddle in surprise. "What?" I question him. "Riddle, he- he normally doesn't like anyone besides me." Scorpius mutters. I roll my eyes at him and continue to let Riddle sit on my shoulder.

_Ping_

"Hello, Sir Malfoy, Miss Potter. Your dinner will be served soon." Says a house elf, "May I request your name?" I ask him suddenly, well assuming it is a him. "Moonshine, Miss Potter; very nice to meet you." He responds winking.

_Ping_

"Moonshine?" I question Scorpius, he shrugs his shoulders and gently removes Riddle from my shoulder to his very own. Before I get to reject his offer, his parents are in this very house; but he still places his finger on my lips to keep me quite. Then he slowly removes his finger after he must see my blush; he leans forward and puts his arm around my waist gently pulling me forward to his lips; I forget all about my pervious rejections and astonish him by kissing his lips full on, then gently biting his bottom lip, I swear I just heard a groan escape from his mouth. He raises his hand and plays with my hair, I forcefully kiss him more letting him take no action to my direction; his tong tries to get through my teeth but I clamp them shut, I'm not going to go that far today. I shyly run my own fingers through his hair; then kiss him harder.

"Wow, ok girl; hang on there." Scorpius finally says as I try to force him closer, he pushes me back; his face has gone a bright red. "Scorpy, what's the matter?" I ask innocently, trying to make him understand my 'needs.'

"Look, we won't be able to go further than that unless, you want to- want to, well you know." He replies stumbling on his last line. "You know what?" I ask him instantly.

_**The end of chapter 17! Next chapter might be up next week if exams aren't to stressing.**_

_**From AccioDoctorWho**_


	18. How would you want me to end the story?

_**Hi everyone, I thought I'd let you guys choose what happens next; cause since it will be the last chapter! **_

Scorpius can avoid the question

He can explain the bird and the bees (lol)

And for the last chapter I have a series of ideas on how I could end the story; and I thought since you guys have been reading my story, I should let you choose!

Scorpius asks Lily to marry him and you guys get a sneak preview of their wedding and babies or whatever.

Or

They can still be together, but this choice can be up to you on what you want to happen. So basically you get to choose exactly what happens!

_**Sorry the last chapter has come so soon, but I promise to make it the longest and the best of the rest of them! Oh, and if no one reviews telling me what they would rather happen I'll just choose! It's your choice for now! I'll give everyone around eight days to decide, thank you for following my story so far.**_

_**River Potter...**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hi everyone, sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Here's the next chapter, I'll be giving you guys flash fowards of their future.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **_

"Crap... You really don't know, do you?" Scorpius asks me, nervously running his hand through his fringe. I laugh at his nervousness as his expression suddenly lights up with realization and then he sulks, pouting his lip. "I really hate you, you know that?" He tells me, but I see nor hear and hint of a joke. "Oh, but I bet you couldn't stay mad at me for that long." I instantly reply, he raises his eye brow at me; like he can't believe what I'm saying.

"Really?" He says, his voice has gone all dark and deeper than normal, it scares me slightly but I put up with my act, not trying to drop it now. "I bet you." I whisper into his ear, slowly kissing the side of his neck, I stop once I realize I've proved my point- he's frozen in shock, ah- poor poor Scorpy, I guess I got a little too much out of hand, but hey- he doesn't seem to mind that much.

"Moonshine at your service, Dinner's ready, please follow me." Moonshine suddenly says, appearing out of nowhere, Scorpius seems to suddenly be back into motion as he puts his hand around my waist and we slowly start to follow the house elf.

. One year after finishing school, their wedding... .

"Rose... I'm having second thoughts about this..." I tell her as I'm fitted quickly into a long huge fluffy strapless wedding gown, she looks at me astonished. "We've been planning this for months Lily, you love him- please don't back out now." She tells me pleading, I eventually nod, I see myself in the mirror and find myself stunned- I don't look like me, it's like a stranger is staring back at me. I have pink eye shadow, bright red lipstick, and my red hair has been curled. Rose pushes me towards the entrance of the church, where I'm supposed to walk down the aisle.

I start breathing really quickly, my father seems to notice this as he takes my hand, he smiles at me gently trying to let me know it's all going to be ok. I look back to see my bridesmaids, Rose, Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Victorie- I had all of the girls, I wanted them- they had all agreed with me. I needed something to distract the audience from me, I mean- Rose already got married last year, and I just loved Scorpius.

The doors open and I take one last breath as I start to walk forward with my Dad leading the way, everyone stares at me, the Malfoys, Potters and Weaslys- everyone is here today, and I feel like running away. Shit. Get me out of this right now, please- Merlin? Someone? I instantly stop thinking as I see Scorpius' grey eyes, they wonder over me and I can clearly tell he's checking me out, his best man- somehow James, I don't understand why on earth those two get along.

As soon as I reach the platform I stand next to Scorpius, the person goes on about stuff that I manage to tune out, saying I do every few minutes when the questions directed at me, all I can see is Scorpius eyes and how they bring out the best of me, I can only hope he loves me back the same way- but I think it's evident if he's marrying me- he must love me. His blonde hair still reaches the top of his eyebrows, and his face is clearly shaven this morning.

Our ring boy comes up, which is Hugo; we realized how there aren't any little kids left anymore, we are all at Hogwarts. Scorpius and me where eventually friends with him the past few years, and we wanted him to do the job, he didn't mind at all. Scorpius slipped the gold band onto my finger, as we whispered I do to each other, I slipped the other gold ring onto his own finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The person says, I see James wink at me quickly, trying not to laugh Scorpius pulls back my veil then leans forward and presses his lips onto mine, I kiss back; sparks fly everywhere as I don't open my eyes, I don't take in account of my surroundings either, in fact Scorpius seems to be kissing a bit rougher than normal- but I don't mind, I enjoy it. "You can shag the girl another time. We don't want to watch it." We suddenly here a voice say, I step back from Scorpius surprised, but not as so as I see James pat Scorpius on the back, earning a loud cough from my father and my Uncle Ron.

. _Scorpius point of view, one year later_ . 

"Damn Al, is she ok?" I ask him as I sigh of relive as he comes into view, he doesn't say anything though, crap. I continue pacing the room as I see my mother, my father and my in-laws whispering to each other. James is sitting in a corner awkwardly wondering what to do. I go up to a wall and start banging my head on it, repetitively. I should have listened to James at the wedding last year, to not- you know, do it with her. I should have listened, what if she dies? Crap, I'm over reacting, _bang bang bang _is all I can hear, I don't stop banging my head and the adults don't know what to do."Scorpius, dear- please stop- people are looking at us." My mother whispers into my ear, I take a step back from the wall and suddenly fall in a chair, my mother wraps me in a hug trying to calm me down; I don't even freaking reject the hug- and my father notices this as well.

"You can see Mrs Malfoy now, only two people at once though." The nurse finally says coming up to us, my mother lets go off me and goes back to my father. I awkwardly motion to Lily's father to come with me, he grins pleased I chose him, though her mother seems to be worried still. Once we find Lily in a bed, with two twins, a boy and a girl. The boy seems to have a little bit of red hair already growing on his large round head, but the girl's is silver, like my father's hair colour.

"Can I?" I ask her whispering, her brown eyes look up at me and smiles, she passes over the girl which I gently hold in my arms, the baby girl opens her eyes and I nearly drop her in shock- she has the excat same grey eyes as me- the excat same colour. I finally look up and see Lily handing over the boy to Harry, who smiles gently at my baby boy.

Once the boy opens his eyes at Harry, I notice he has the excat same colour eyes as Harry does, green. I remember something about passed on genetics from the internet, but I'm still surprised the information was correct. "Names?" I asked Lily, she answers instantly. "I was thinking Flora Tonks Malfoy. What about the boy?" Tonks, I suddenly remember a Metamorphmagus called Nymphadora, I learnt these past few years she was always Lily's favourite person in her Dad's stories. "How about, Jamie Malfoy?" I ask her smiling. "Ha, Jamie Malfoy doesn't sound half bad." She responds giggling, her beauty seems to radiate so much today.

. Three years later, .

"FLORA TONKS MALFOY, JAMIE MALFOY GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shout throughout the house, slowly sighing after another two minutes pass. Ever since I gave birth to them, they've been nothing but trouble. "Yes mum?" The both say at the same time entering the room. I blink in surprise at Folra, her grey eyes are twinkling with laughter, sometimes I think it's Scorpius and not her, they are so similar.

"Lily, are you ok?" A deep voice suddenly says, a hand moves in front of my face, I blink but I can't seem to move, those grey eyes always catch up to me. "Daddy- what's wrong with mummy?" Jamie instantly says, I realize that it had been Scorpius who had spoke earlier, he suddenly puts his face so I can see him, his grey eyes shining in the sunlight; his smile makes me speechless, suddenly a flash of something comes across his eyes. His lips are suddenly against mine again, just like our wedding day his lips feel so in place with mine, I hear squeals of shock coming from the kids so I pull back from Scorpius and brush my finger across his lips.

"Sorry, long day- Jamie and Flora, you guys need to help Mum and Dad to make decorations for Grandfather Harry's birthday remember?" They both nod in time and they instantly go get everything ready. I lean back on the chair feeling so tired, even after Scorp's kiss. He looks at me worriedly and pulls my bangs away from my eyes so he can see my face properly.

"I know Scorp, I know I shouldn't- oh this sounds so stupid, but every time I see Flora I think it's you, it's her eyes. I pause, because I've always done that around you." I whisper into his ear finally standing up, I stretch my arms trying to gain self control again. "I love you Lily, I really do love you. I love everything about you, if you want- we can always spend more time together, maybe you where feeling lonely today without me? I mean, the daily prophet had me working a lot longer than usual lately. So, what do you think?" He tells me, right before I hear the kids footsteps go slowly back into our room, I quickly press my lips against his for a very, very short kiss, then he pulls back knowing my answer to his question.

"Mummy, Is everyone going to be at Grandpa's birthday next week?" I hear Flora as me, I go walk over to the twins and whisper into their ears. "Yeah, everyone, I love you two very much, you do know that don't you?" I ask them, the both nod and hug me at the same time, surprised I balance myself from nearly falling over. Scorpius comes behind me hand hugs me as well, I grin- his hands are the warmest and the most recognizable in the family hug, they always make me feel secure and safe.

_I love Scorpius, I love my kids; that kind of love can never go away._

**Thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed my past chapters. I'm sorry this story had to come to a close, but if you guys really liked the twins I could do another story directed at them, but only if you guys want me to. Thank you for following this story to the end, and I hope you where satisfied with it's ending. **

**From River Potter **


End file.
